Kisshu: The Ouija Board Demon
by MewBean
Summary: I saw a boy with green hair, amber eyes, and long pointy ears. He smirked at me. "Whats your name?" I asked him. K-I-S-S-H-U The pallet spelled out. The room started shaking like there was an earthquake. Me and my friends tried to open the door but it was locked. Then, all the candels went out. "What do you want!" I screamed. The pallet moved on the board. Y-O-U (longer in story)
1. Chapter 1: The sleepover

**MewBean: I know I haven't updated 'Am**** I Forgotten'**** for probably over a month, but I've been really busy with school and softball. (I'm actually going to home coming tomorrow night) I have had this idea in my head because I just got a Ouija board and I've been reading stories about it so now I'm writing my own TMM style! Also, they do not have their powers or anything, they are normal...for the most part.**

**Kisshu: YAY! I'm back baby! MewBean doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Some Japanize people do. Now start reading so I can get in the story!**

I walked down the street to Minto's house. I was so excited! Tonight we are having a sleepover party with Pudding and Lettuce too. Sadly, our friend Zakuro couldn't come because she has a molding job to go to.

Once I finely got to Minto's door step I knocked on her door. I waited a few minutes for someone to open the door. When the door opened, I stepped in and thanked the little old women for opening it. Then I walked up the stairs to Minto's bedroom door. I walked in the door but before I could completely step in, a pillow hit me right in the face.

"Oops! Sorry Ichigo onee-chan!" Said a laughing pudding. The little blond girl ran over and grabbed the pillow that was lying on the floor.

"Its fine, Pudding. What are you doing?" I asked. "What does it look like were doing?" Said a stuck-up voice behind me. I turned only to get hit with another pillow. "Minto!" Said a worried Lettuce. "You need to give her time to breath. She hasn't been her one minute and has already got hit twice."

"Well it's not my fault she walked in while we were in the middle of a pillow fight." Minto said as she crossed her arms. I gave her an annoyed look before turning to Lettuce. "Don't worry Lettuce. I'm fine." I told her as I walked over to the huge bed in the center of the room. I placed my bag on the floor with the other bags and jumped on the bed.

"So, what movies are we going to watch tonight?" I asked. "Ooo! Pudding wants to watch a Disney movie!" Pudding yelled as she ran to the stack of movies on the floor by the TV. "Let's watch the princess and the frog!" She said pulling the movie from the pile.

"I think we should watch The Little Mermaid." Lettuce said. I smiled. Lettuce has always liked things that had to do with the sea. "Well, I don't really like Disney, but we need to watch Cinderella." Minto said walking over to a small table with a tea set on it. "What do you want to watch Ichigo?" She asked me.

"Beauty and the Beast!" I blurted out. It was one of my favorite Disney movies ever. I love weird romances like that. "No matter what movie we watch, WE MUST HAVE POPCORN!" Pudding screamed as she ran out of the room and probably to the kitchen.

Me, Lettuce, and Minto laughed at our youngest friend as she ran out of the room. I got up off the bed and grabbed the pink pajamas Minto let me barrow. (_There the same as in the manga._)"I'm going to go change." I told them as I walked out of the bed room and down the hall to the bathroom.

When I went back into the room, Pudding had a bowl the size of kitty pool filled with popcorn. I walked over to where she, Minto, and Lettuce were sitting on the floor. They had the four movies that we wanted to watch spread out on the floor.

"So witch one are we going to watch first?" Lettuce asked. How about we watch them in the order we said them?" I told them. It didn't really matter to me, just as long as I can watch the movie I wanted to watch.

Once we were done watching all the movies, the popcorn was all gone, so Pudding went to refill it. When she got back. Minto went and got a huge makeup kit from her closet. I did Puddings makeup, she did Lettuce's makeup, Lettuce did Minto's makeup, and Minto did my makeup. By the time we were done we all looked like princesses.

"Well," I said as I plopped down to the pillow sitting on the floor. "I'm bored, but I'm still not tired." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Why don't we play a board game?" Lettuce said. "That's fine with me," Minto said. "How about Checkers?" I saw Puddings head snap up. "No! I forgot. I brought a game with me!" She said hopping up from her seat on the floor and running to her bag.

I watched as she pulled a rectangular board out of her bag along with a triangle thing with three legs and a circle cut out of the top. Whatever game she brought, I wasn't familiar with it. She brought it over to where we sit and set it in the middle of us.

"Pudding, what is this?" Minto said in a board tone. "It's called a Ouija Board. It's a game that lets us talk to spirits and demons. Do you have any candles and salt Minto onee-chan?" Pudding asked. "Yeah, why?" Minto answered. I saw a devilish smile form on Puddings face. "Because, we need it for the game."

Minto left the room to get the things pudding asked for. "Pudding, where did you get this game from?" I asked her. "After one of my performances, a man in a long blue coat with long black hair gave it to me as a tip. He looked kinda creepy." "AND YOU TOOK IT?" Me and Lettuce yelled in unison.

"Took what?" Minto asked entering the room with a box of candles and a container of salt. "Pudding got this game from a creeper on the street." I told her. She had the same look that Lettuce and I had. "Why would you take a game from a stranger?" she asked pudding

"He told me it could answer questions and tell my future." She said shrugging her shoulders. "How bad can it be anyway?" She said stuffing popcorn in her mouth. "Now let's play!"

**MewBean: So what do you think? I promise I will update Am I Forgotten soon. You know what to do Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Awww… I wasn't in this chapter.**

**MewBean: You'll be in the story soon. And you'll be with Ichigo too.**

**Kisshu: Review people! Review! I Want My Kitty! **


	2. Chapter 2: It Starts

**MewBean: Ok, first of all, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story or AIF for about 4 months. I already wrote this chapter once but, my little sis let the computer die and I didn't save it. So, For the second time, Here is chapter 2.**

**Kisshu: Hopefully I'll be in this chapter. MewBean owns NOTHING! But her creativity and her love for me!**

"PUDDING!" I heard Minto screech from her room. Me and Lettuce had gone to get drinks and were on are way back to the room. I almost dropped my bottle of water and Puddings lemonade when I heard her scream "You're going to clean all this up right now!"

Me and Lettuce peeked into the room to see Pudding standing in the middle of a ring made of salt on the floor. "We need to do this for the game. I'll clean it up after we're done." Pudding said with an innocent look on her face. Minto was on the outside of the ring with her face being a mix of horror and anger.

"Oh Good. Ichigo Onee-chan and Lettuce Onee-chan are back!" Pudding squealed as she saw me and lettuce in the doorway. "You two can light the candles." She said grabbing the box and a pack of matches and running them over to us.

"Here Pudding, I got your lemonade." I said giving her the glass. "And I got your tea, Minto." Lettuce said walking over to give her the cup. Once Minto took a sip of the tea I could see her starting to calm down. I set my bottle on the table and took the candles and matches from Pudding.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, and started to light the candles. A minute later, Lettuce came over and helped me finish.

I looked over at my blond friend as she took the last sip of lemonade. "Alright Pudding, all the candles are lit." I told her as she put the empty glass on the table, right next to my bottle of water. She skipped over and took two of the candles and placed them on the salt ring. Me and lettuce copied her and set the candles on the salt ring, then we evenly spread them out so they would cover it entire.

"Now comes the fun part," Pudding told us. "Grab a pillow to sit on and sit inside the ring." I picked up my pink pillow and tossed it to the place I wanted to sit; in between Lettuce and Minto and across from Pudding.

"Before we start there are some rules." Pudding said as she put the board in the middle of us. "Rule one, stay inside the safe circle. Rule two, do not let go of the planchette. And rule number three, we have to make sure we say goodbye to the spirit before putting the game away."

"Why?" Lettuce asked. I looked over to her and saw she seemed a little scared. "Because, if we don't say goodbye the spirit won't leave and could haunt us. Also, it's just plain rude." Pudding crossed her arms at the last part. "Now let's start!"

Me and Pudding put are hands on the bored. "Is there any spirits or demons that wanna talk to us?" Pudding asked. "D-Demonds?" Lettuce stuttered next to me. I was going to tell her everything was fine and that there was no reason to be afraid when the planchette moved under my fingers, causing me to jump a little.

The planchette moved right over YES and we all were a little shocked. "Ok, which one of you moved it?" Minto asked. I looked her in the eyes. "I swear I didn't do it." "Me nether." Pudding said across from me.

"W-What should w-we ask now?" Lettuce asked. "I'll ask it a question." Minto said in a daring way. A second later the planchette started to move again. This time it was above NO. "No, you don't wanna talk to Minto?" Pudding asked. The planchette moved back to Yes. I heard Minto huff beside me and cross her arms. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well do you wanna talk to me?" Pudding asked. The planchette went back to NO. "How about Lettuce?" She asked. "What?" Lettuce squeaked out. The planchette moved away and then back to NO. "What about Ichigo?" Pudding asked hopefully. The planchette stayed still for a while, and then moved to YES.

"Alright Ichigo. It looks like you'll be the one asking the questions." Pudding told me. I thought for a minute, then asked "How old are you?" The planchette moved to the numbers and picked 1-5-0-0

"Wow! That's old." Pudding whispered to no one in particular. "Pudding, be nice." Lettuce told her. I could tell she was scared they would upset the spirit. "Hurry up and ask something else." Minto said in a bored tone.

"Um, Can you prove your real and this isn't pudding pulling a trick on us?" I asked. The planchette spelled out. L-O-O-K-B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U

"I-Ichigo! L-Look!" Lettuce stuttered. I turned around to the table and saw the lid to my bottle was off. I was about to tell them nice try, thinking one of them snuck over and took it off without me seeing them, but before I could The bottle started to float and pour its self into Pudding's empty lemonade glass.

'S-so, y-your real." I said looking back at the board. The planchette moved to YES. "Whoa" We all said in unison. "Quick, ask something else!" Pudding told me. "Can you show me what you look like?" I asked. The planchette spelled out C-L-O-S-E-Y-O-U-R-E-Y-E-S

I did as I was told and saw an image of a boy that only looked to be about a year or two older than me. He had dark, forest green hair, bright amber eyes, pale skin, and long ears. I blinked my eyes open and saw everyone else had their eyes closed. "I don't see anything" Minto said. "Me nether." Pudding said. "Same here." Lettuce said giving them a nod.

Why didn't they see him? "I guess it was a trick. Ask something else." Pudding told me. "Ok…What's your name?" I asked. The planchette spelled out K-I-S-S-H-U

All of a sudden, I heard a big clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightning from the balcony doors. It made me jump, I was terrified thunder storms. Minto saw my fear and got op to close the curtains on the doors but pudding grabbed her with one hand. "Minto, we can't leave the circle." She told Minto.

Minto sat back down sending me a quick apologetic look. "Why don't we end this now and go to bed?" she said. "I agree. It's getting late." Lettuce said. "Fine, I guess we can call it a night. We have to say goodbye first."

Me and Pudding pushed on the planchette to get it to go to goodbye but it wouldn't move. Instead it went the opposed direction and went to NO. "I-It won't move!" Pudding said as we tried to push it to goodbye, but it wouldn't budge. Minto and Lettuce tried to help us but it still wouldn't move from NO.

All of a sudden, there was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, causing the power to go out and scare us all. We all jumped up, with the only light from the candles. "Uh-ho…" I heard Pudding say. We all looked at her and saw she was looking at the bored. We had all taken our hands off the planchette.

The balcony doors burst open and I felt a strong wind come from behind me, blowing out the candles, then the room started to shake. We all panicked and ran to the door. Right before any of us could get out the door closed by its self. We tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. I turned around to look for another exit but something flu by me and hit Pudding in the back of her head. I saw her fall to the floor knocked out before two more things flu by me and hit Lettuce and Minto , doing the same to them.

"What do you want?!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face. I heard the sound of the planchette starting to move across the board. I walked over and what I saw horrified me. Y-O-U

I felt my head start to spin before I felt my weight starting to fall, but I didn't hit the ground. Something firm yet soft was against my back and deathly pale arms wrapped themselves around my waist. A chill went down my spine as I heard a soft and hushed breath by my ear that said "Rest my sweet, no harm will come to you." And then my vision went black.

**MewBean: So what do you think? Please let me know.**

**Kisshu: Yes! I'm in the story now! And I have my kitty!**


	3. Chapter 3: Face to Face

**MewBean: I am really sorry I haven't updated ether of my stories. A lot has been happening, lots of tests and quizzes for the midterms and then learning my new schedule. Also my sis just found out she's pregnant, AGAIN! **

**Kisshu: Remember, Safety first! Or you'll end up like that without meaning to. **

**MewBean: Oh, Shut Up! *Throws a shoe at him* Speaking of witch, I may make this a rated M story for later chapters. Comment and let me know what you think about that. Also, This chapter gets better towered the end. **

_**(~*Ichigo*~)**_

I woke up on something incredibly soft. The sheets around me were silk and comfortable. It figures Minto would have such a bed. I stretched my arms and legs out. Why isn't anybody else on the bed? I know Mintos bed is huge but not huge enough to give us all this much space.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. This wasn't the room I was in last night. Unlike the room I was in last night, this one had a four poster bed, which I was in, with a red comforter and black sheets. It had Black marble floors with a dark red rug under the bed. There were two windows, one on each side of the bed, with black curtains. All the walls were blood red. There was one big door in front of the bed and two smaller doors on the right side of the bed, they were black and wooden.

The big door in front of me suddenly opened, making me jump and a woman in her late twenties with long black hair and bright green eyes walked in. Alright, now I'm getting confused. This woman was in a maid's uniform but it wasn't Minto's, this one was black with a gray apron and some weird red crest on the front of the apron and head piece.

"U-um…Do you know where Minto is?" I asked her as she walked by the bed and over to the window. "There is no one here by that name." She answered without making eye contact. "Well, where is 'here'?" I asked getting scared. Where was I?

The maid completely ignored my question and opened the current. "My master requests your presents and I've come to get you ready, so let's get started." She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of bed. "Hey wait! Where am I?"

She pulled me over to one of the smaller doors. She suddenly stopped. She finally looked at me and sighed "Look, you can either behave and do what I say or keep asking questions and I'll leave you sit in this room all day." She said before opening the door to reveal a bathroom.

The Bathroom had a white tiled floor. It had a big, two person shower with shower heads on both sides and a huge bathtub that was deep. There was a white counter with two sinks and a mirror that took up most of the wall. The walls were still blood red and so were the towels and rags. There was a toilet in the corner with a red rug too.

I couldn't help the 'whoa' that escaped my mouth. The maid pulled me over to the bath that was already filled and steaming. "Strip." She told me as she grabbed a towel and a few bottles from the small closet that I couldn't see before.

"Wha- But- Uh.." I shuddered while turning red. "A-at least look away." I told her. She looked amused as she rolled her eyes before turning around. I quickly pulled off my pink pajamas and stepped into the tub. The water was hot but bearable.

Closing my eyes I relaxed in the water. Suddenly water was poured on my head, making me jump again. "What are you-" I start as she puts some shampoo in her hand and starts to wash my hair. "As a maid, this is my job from his highness. I must prepare you for him so hush." She says while rinsing my hair and putting conditioning in it.

Once the bath was over the maid towel dried my hair while I dried my body. Still in a towel she walked me out of the bathroom and through the other small door next to it. Inside was a huge closet with a row of dresses on one side and a row of shoes on the other. Hanging over the shoes were accessories. At the end of the room was a makeup table. Like all the other rooms its walls were red.

The maid walked me over to the makeup tables chair and sat me down. She picked up a brush and brushed my hair. While she was doing that I zoned out. I was thinking about what had happened before I woke up. I was at Mintos. Lettuce and Pudding were there. We watched movies. We eat popcorn. We did each other's makeup. And then…We fell asleep? I can't remember much but I think I had a nightmare.

"Are you ok?" the maid asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking." I told her. She set the brush down and started doing my makeup. After a few minutes she looked me over before grabbing a pink and black dress.

She helped me slip into it and tie up the back. "Okay, you can look." She told me. The wall with the door we entered in had a mirror that took up the whole wall. My short red hair was curly at the bottoms and had sparkles in it. My makeup was flawless; I had bright pink lipstick on with some pink blush and red-ish pink eye shadow. My eyelashes looked long and dark. My dress was strapless and went down passed my knees. It was black and lacy underneath with the trim the same way. It had a black ribbon that tied into a bow on the back. It had different shapes of black beds on the top. I couldn't believe how pretty I look; I didn't even look like me!

"Time to go. His highness is waiting." Says the maid as She looks me over and opens the door for me. "I will escort you to his-"

"That won't be necessary."

Both, me and the maid look out the door to see a boy sitting on the bed I had slept on with his legs crossed. I was so shocked I couldn't talk. He had the same dark, forest green hair and amber eyes as the boy in my dream. He was wearing black pants with a black button-up.

I saw him look me up and down before smirking. "You did a good job Eleanor. You may leave." He said. I looked to the maid as she curtsied. "Thank you, your highness." She said politely before walking out of the room.

I looked back to the boy. He was staring at me, and it gave me a weird felling, like he was a predator and I was his pray. I knew he was dangerous just by looking. He suddenly chuckled to himself and got off the bed. He started to walk toward me. I went to take a step back but couldn't. I was scared. He circled me like a predator would its food.

"Do I scare you?" He whispered from behind me. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "..No." He chuckled again.

"Really? Your heart beat tells me otherwise." I gulped. "Do you remember me?" he asked as he snaked his arms around my waist. An image from my nightmare flashed across my eyes.

"T-that's impossible. I-it w-was just a n-nightmare." I whispered to myself as I remember everything that happened. "I-it can't B-be real!" I said shaking my head. He chuckled again. "I ensure you, last night was very real." He said in my ear before kissing my exposed shoulder. My body shuddered and I felt his smirk on my skin.

He twisted me around. His eyes were glowing gold. His ears were longer and pointer then before and so were his canines and nails. Behind him were two huge black velvety wings. I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down to see a long velvet tail with a pointy end, like a devils.

I looked back at him. He was smirking. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I couldn't hold it in any more, I sucked in a breath and was about to scream when his mouth covered mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me roughly and hard. He pulled away as I whimpered for air. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Are you scared now?"


	4. Chapter 4: SLAP-SLAP You Perv

**MewBean: Whoo-Hoo! I got a lot of comments on the last chapter so I here is the new one. **

**Kisshu: YEAH! IM a HOT DEMON! Not like the ugly ones that-**

**MewBean: HUSH! Don't give anything away or I won't let you talk anymore!**

**Kisshu: Sorry… Anyway, MewBean doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she dose own a Ouija Board so if anyone posts a rude comment, watch out!**

He stared at me, waiting for my answer. I swallowed the knot in my throat before opening my mouth. When I tried to speak, nothing came out but a small whimper and a squeak. He smiled and hopped off of me.

"Good. Now we must go." He said fixing his clothes.

"Go?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, go. Now come on. He said walking to the door. I got angry and had a sudden burst of courage.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Unless I'm going home because I don't want to stay here!" I yelled as I hopped off the bed and glared at him.

"Oh really?" He asked. My courage was gone as soon as he turned his head to me and smirked. His eyes were glowing again and his fangs were visible.

"Y-yes. Really." I said, still trying to get my way.

"Well then," He said coming towards me. Faster than I could blink he picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I yelled at him. I heard him chuckle. I gasped when I felt him slap my ass.

"No back talking." He said simply as he walked out the door with me.

As he walked through the halls I kept struggling, earning a few more slaps and some weird looks from passing maids.

"You must like getting your ass slapped since you won't listen." He said over his shoulder to me. I quickly turned red.

"Put me down and you won't have to slap me anymore." I said getting annoyed with him. Who did he think he was to kidnaping me and treating me like this? The Queen of England?

"What's your name anyway?" I asked since the question was on my mind. I mean, if he's going to keep treating me like this, I want to at least know his name.

He looked at me and pouted. "I already told you once."

"Huh? When?" I asked completely confused.

"Last night, When you were asking me questions." He said.

I felt a chill go down my spine as I thought of the event. "Well I don't remember what it was."

I heard him sigh as he turned away. "It's Kisshu."

Kisshu? That's a weird name, but then again, he's weird too. I was so deep in thought I didn't know we stopped.

I suddenly slipped off his shoulder and dropped to my feet, but thanks to the heels I was wearing I went forward and fell into his chest. He steadied me with his hands and smirked.

"What's wrong Doll? Can't keep your hands off me?" He said as he traced circle patterns with his clawed thumb on my arm.

I pushed away and huffed. "You wish." I said glaring. I turned around to see we had stopped in front of a big wooden door with a golden border that turned into a fancy design over the wood.

"You have no idea." I thought I heard him whisper before he stepped toward me and held my hand. The doors suddenly the doors opened.

"Enter." Said a deep, calm voice. It was kind of scary the way the voice was so calm. I felt myself being led into the room by the boy holding my hand.

The room had dark maroon colored walls with the same design that was on the door but it was smaller and was black. The borders to the walls were gold like the floor and the chandlers that were connected to a high black ceiling with stars painted on it. On one wall was six windows that were tall and wide, they had doors that lead outside. On the other side of the room were chairs, couches, tables with ornaments on them, and pictures on the wall.

As we walked up some steps we approached a thrown. Sitting in the thrown was a man with pale skin, Ice blue eyes, and long black hair. Like Kisshu, he had fangs, pointy ears, claws. He also had black velvety wings and a tail that were a bit bigger and longer then Kisshu's, they were also torn and scratched in places and the tip of his tail was gone.

Kisshu bowed his head.

"Hello father." I gasped.

"Hello son." The man said back. "I see you found her."

"What?" I asked confused. The man gave a scary chuckle and grabbed me by the chin. I was too scared to move, his eyes were glowing, like Kisshu's did before. I started to shake a bit from the fear.

"Relax Doll, we won't hurt you." Kisshu said as he squeezed my hand and traced circles on it with his thumb.

"He's right Dearie, your too precious to us." The man said to me. My shaking slowly stopped but I was still scared. The man must have seen the fear and confusion in my eyes because he turned to Kisshu with an excusing look.

"You haven't explained anything have you?" He asked. Kisshu looked away.. embarrassed?

"Uh, no I got a bit carried away." Kisshu told him.

"Very well."The man sighed and looked back to me before smiling.

"The first thing you need to know is I am King Blue, And this," He gestered to kisshu. " is my son, Prince Kisshu."

**MewBean: I know this chapter a bit short but I got a baby to babysit. I'm going to try to update every two weeks or at least once a month. **

**Kisshu: I got a father? And he's king? Whoo-hoo, that makes me prince. Bow down Beotch! **

**MewBean: um…no.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream or Nightmare

**MewBean: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm finally updating! And Its Summer break! No more school, No more softball, I'm free all day! My new story is on a different website, so none of you will probably know it.. But if you want to read it just send me a message and I'll give you a link or something.**

**Kisshu: Come on Bean! Get on with this story so I can tell Ichigo she's m-**

**MewBean: *Slaps my hand over his mouth* SHUT UP! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR MY READERS! By the way- **_This is what their thinking_**- from now on.**

**_-~(*!*!*)~-_**

My eyes were wide with shock. "Prince?" I asked. Kisshu looked at me and smiled. "Yup! Prince of the demons."

"Demons?" I asked again in a higher pitch then before. "As in there's more of you? AND THERE REAL?!" I asked. Both of them chuckled this time.

"Listen dearie, There is over ten hundred million demons but Kisshu, I, and any other direct member of the royal family, which aren't many, are the only demons of our kind." King Blue told me. "All the other demons are different and most are weaker."

_Wait, I'm stuck in this huge room with two of the most powerful demons that could kill me any second! What the hell!_ I began to panic again but quickly calmed myself down enough not to make them suspicious. As soon as there not looking, I'm gone.

"Wait," I started, "Why am I here?" They both looked at me, then each other, probably debating on telling me. Finally, King Blue let out a sigh and faced me while Kisshu had on his usual smirk.

"You must swear that you will not panic if I tell you the truth." King Blue said very calmly.

"I swear." I said. What was the worst thing it could be? They eat me? They already said they won't hurt me. I mean what could be worse than being eaten?

"Well, do you remember what I said about how we are the only demons of our kind?" King Blue asked. I nodded. "The only way to keep the royal family line going is that the retiring king must choose a bride for the prince. The prince needs a bride to become King, and the bride must be able to fit the role of Queen. Since the bride will become Queen, she is brought to the castle exactly six months before the current king retires and the prince takes the thrown. The prince may only take the thrown if he plans on marrying his bride. The marriage will be the day before the prince takes the thrown. The night of the wedding the prince and the bride will.. '_mate' _and be joined together for all eternity._ "_

I listened to the small, weird cultural that the demons have. The whole time I kept thinking of how sixteenth century it sounded. "So what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

King Blue looked a little bit worried. "Well, you see, you-"

"You're my Bride, Doll." Kisshu said cutting off King Blue and appearing behind me. He wrapped one arm over my chest, one over my waist, and, once again, wrapped his tail around the top of my thighs.

It took me a minuet to register what he said. I felt myself pale and get dizzy before my vision was blurred, then it was completely black.

The last thing I remember was a pair of arms tightening around me and my head falling on a soft chest.

_Not Again!_

(~~*~~)

"-go…"

"-higo." I heard a muffled, panicking, voice say.

"Ichigo!" The voice was cleared this time and sounded familiar.

I opened my eyes only to shut them again when a bright light hit them. I felt a heavy weight on me and something soft under me.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" The same calm voice said.

"About time." A snobby voice said. "Now maybe she will get up and help."

I opened my eyes to see three blurry people looking down at me.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" The smallest one asked.

I blinked the blurriness away. Once my vision was back to normal I saw the tree in front of me very clearly.

"Minto? Lettuce? Pudding? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Were they dragged to this weirdo place like me too?

"What are you talking about Ichigo? We all had a sleepover at my house, remember?" Minto said with her usual bossy tone.

I sat up, now realizing that I was laying down in Minto's soft bed and the heavy weight that was on me was Minto's big, soft comforter.

I looked around the room to see I was back in Minto's bedroom.

"W-What happened last night? Where did all the candles and salt go?" I asked looking around the floor to see that it was spotless except for a few popcorn pieces, telling me that they haven't vacuumed yet. I also saw that the board was nowhere in sight and puddings bag was empty. "Where did your Ouija board go Pudding?"

They all looked at me like I grew two heads. "What are you talking about ichigo? There were never any candles, and the only salt we had was on the popcorn." Lettuce said. "I never had a Ouija board Ichigo." Pudding told me, and then smiled. "But I bet it would be super cool to have one."

Lettuce looked at her like she was crazy, which she kind of was. "Pudding don't you know how dangerous they are."

They all got into a conversation about the board but I tuned all of it out, thinking about what happened.

_Could it have been just a dream?_

"Hey, Ichigo!" Minto called me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help clean up?" She said handing me a trash bag.

I got out of the bed and started to put all the trash in the bag while the other girls made the bed, put the movies back, and vacuumed.

_It was defiantly just a dream._ _A nightmare._

_At least I hope so!_

(~*~)

Once we were all done cleaning we all said are goodbye's and went home. When I got to my house I walked in the door to see no one in the living room.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called through the house. No one answered.

I walked into the kitchen to get some tea. As I approached the refrigerator I saw a note on the door.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Me and your father were called in to work for an important meeting. We will be back later tonight but we won't be back for dinner. We left a few dollars on the counter if you want to order something, if not then just heat up some leftovers_

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I put the note down next to the money. I pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it to the top with tea. I took my tea and my bag from the sleepover upstairs to my room. I set my cup down on my dresser and put my bag on my bed. I took one last sip of tea before I opened my bag getting ready to unpack it.

I immediately choked on the tea in my mouth and spit it out, coughing afterward. My body went stiff and I felt myself pale.

There.

In MY bag.

Was the Ouija Board.

"Nice place you got here _Doll_, but it's too small for m liking." The annoying smirk was in the crook of mu neck, his arms around my waist, his tail around my left thigh.

_KISSHU!_

**MewBean: Haha! I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?**

**Kisshu: Whoo-Hoo! I'm marrying Ichigo!**

**MewBean: You don't know that.**

**Kisshu: What?**

**MewBean: Tell Me What You Think!**


	6. Chapter 6: You may NOT kiss the Bride

**MewBean: Yay, update! I saw many fireworks last night and they were Beautiful! I'm thinking about putting some in the story. I have some good news, I will be going to Ocean city on July 20****th**** and staying there for a week, and since I will be bored when I'm at the condo or beach (I hate sand and sea water is gross) I will type up either one long chapter or to regular ones, but since there is no internet I won't be able to update until I get back.**

**Kisshu: Wha-hoo! Let's go boogie-boarding, and walk the board walk, AND GET A DEEP FRIED SNICKERS. Hey, can I take Ichigo.**

**MewBean: …No. I don't own TMM, or OC, sadly…**

**(~*~)**

"Kisshu!" I jumped out of his grasp and to the other side of the room, my back against the wall.

_It wasn't a dream!_

There in front of me was the forest green haired demon, wings and all. He was still wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, but on his head was a small, silver crown. Well it was more of a tiara. (Like Belphegor's off of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only his is in the middle of his head.)

He smirked at me with a certain gleam in his eyes that just spelled trouble. He slowly walked to me, like a panther with his prey driven into a corner. I pressed myself into the wall as far as I could.

"Is that any way for a **Bride **to treat her mate." He said, gently tilting my head up with his thumb and forefinger, still smirking. I felt a chill go up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I pulled my chin away and slid across the wall so he wasn't right in front of me. He just watched with an amused smirk. He put both arms behind him, the way a father or principle would if he were giving a speech.

"Look," I told him as I started to pace the floor. "T-there must be some kind of mistake. It's not possible, I can't be a 'bride' to a demon." I said, finger quoting bride. "It's just completely impossible."

He looked unfazed by my rant was looking around the room. "It's funny. You said it was completely impossible, yet here we are." He said as he jumped on my bed. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. His wings stretched out on the bed and his tail lied limp by his leg. "And even If you do reject the roll as a Bride, It's too late now. I've already gotten attached to you."

"Well get un- attached!" I yelled. Why? Why me?! Couldn't this weirdo demon go pick on some other poor girls soul?

He sat up on the bed, leaning on his hands that were behind him.

"It's not that easy Doll. Too much time has already passed." He said.

"We just meet last night, and it was only for about forty minutes." There is no way forty minutes is 'Too much time' to forget someone. "I'm sure you can get un- attached and go find another girl." I gave him a 'Duh' look.

His smirk fell. He got off the bed and walked to me, stopping a foot away and leaning closer to my face so we were eye level.

"That was the first time you meet me, Doll. I, on the other hand, have known you since you were very small. I know nearly everything about you. " He said with a caring look in his amber eyes.

I can't believe him. I just met this weirdo last night. I've never seen him before so it's impossible that he has known me since I was small and he knows _everything _about me.

"If you have known me for so long and know everything about me then what is my favored color?"

"Magenta." His cocky smirk was back on his face.

"What are my parents' name?"

"Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya."

"Who are my friends?"

"Minto, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara."

He was making me mad now. Time for a harder question.

"Well….What stuffed animal did I sleep with when I was younger? What's his name and when did I get him?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink. If he got this right I would know he really dose know about me.

"You sleep with a stuffed whale, his name is Shamu and you got him after going to SeaWorld and seeing the whale show." He said confidently smirking at my red face. "Also, you still secretly sleep with him."

My jaw dropped. He really dose know! Wait a minute. THAT MEANS HE'S A STALKER!

"Great! Not only are you some weirdo Demon that thinks I'm his Bride, you're also a perverted stalker!" I yelled.

"I don't think," He said grabbing my hands and pulling me into his chest. "I know you're my Bride." I heard I'm say by my ear. I pulled away so I could look up at his face.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"A Bride isn't just someone the King picks the Prince to marry. The King finds the Princes soul mate." My eyes were wide from this information. "Ichigo, you are my soul mate." I took a breath as I was about to say no way. But before I could his lips came down on mine in a soft, passionate kiss. I gasped, which he immediately took advantage of. He pushed his tongue passed my lips and explored my mouth.

I was in a daze. I felt like I was floating on clouds. It felt…. Blissful…

I snapped back into reality when I felt his clawed hands travel down the sides of my waist to the bottom of my shirt then back up UNDER my shirt.

With all my might I pushed him away before pulling my shirt back down.

He obviously wasn't expecting the push because he stumbled back and landed on my bed.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him. "How dare you steal my first kiss! You stupid jerk." I was red from both anger and embarrassment. I couldn't believe he just did that. That I LET him do that!

"You can't blame a Demon for trying." He said with that damn smirk on his face. I picked up Shamu and throw it at him. "Watch me!" I said as a stormed out of the room. I stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before locking it.

When I looked in the mirror I saw just how red my face was. I took some deep breaths as I wet a rag in cold water before wiping my face. I wasn't as angry as I was embarrassed. I made a weak attempt to wash the blush away as I scrubbed my face with the ice cold rag.

As much as I wish I didn't, I really liked that kiss.

And that was what scared me.

(~*~)

**MewBean: So tell me what you think. Also, remember a few chapters ago when I said I might make this rated M for…Obvious reasons, some people said I shouldn't, so what I might do is make a restricted folder/story that I put all rated M chapters in for all my stories. That way the stories them self's will be rated T and if you don't want to red it they don't have to. But if they do they can. **

**Kisshu: …*nosebleed*…Make the folder…**

**MewBean: **_**READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_** One of my family members has passed away so I may not be able to update until after all the stuff has passed, and if I don't update then I will have to wait until after vacation to update. I so sorry, I know there are a lot of people how like this story and I know I take forever to update. I promise there will be 2 or 3 new chapters by the end of July. Also, I want some ideas to put in the story to make it a little longer. Like if they go on a date in later chapters, where to! Or if Ichigos friends should be in the story more. Let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7: Bed & Breakfast with Problems

**MewBean: Hey guys! I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I got so many nice reviews I decided to update everyone's favorite story before I go on vacation. (I still haven't left yet. It's getting pushed back further and further thanks to all the stuff that's been happening lately.) But to satisfy all you readers that love this story, I'm righting this chapter for you! **

**Kisshu: *Crying*… Sadly there will be no M in this story…**

**(~*~)**

"No!"

"Come on, Please?"

"No! There is no way I'm sleeping with you!" I told Kisshu for the tenth time.

"Why not?" He said pouting. "We're going to be sleeping with each other anyway!" He argued.

After the whole kiss thing went down and I left for the bathroom I took a quick shower and changed into the spare clothes I left in the closet. When I went back to my room I was getting ready for bed and told Kisshu he had to go home, he refused saying he was staying with me. For the last hour we have been fighting because he wants to sleep in bed with me. No way in hell will that happen!

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, you can sleep in the bed!" I said throwing him a pillow that he easily caught. He smirked in victory at me. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed. "I'll sleep on the couch." His smirk instantly turned into a frown as I stormed out of the room.

I laid the pillow on my soft couch in the living room and snuggled up in my blanket. This day had tired me out so bad I felt exhausted. I was asleep the minuet my head hit the pillow.

(~*~)

I felt arms wrap around me and hold me to something warm as I was lifted up.

"Tch. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just accept me?"

I heard a voice say before I was laid on something softer than before.

"Just wait. One day you will be mine. I'll show you." It said again as the arms wrapped around me.

I was too tired to open my eyes. I just feel asleep in the blissful feeling around me.

(~*~)

I felt warmth on my eye lids and cheek. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sun light that was streaming in the window.

I closed my eyes and went to roll over so the sun wasn't in my face when I felt a grip wrapped around my waist. I also felt warmth coming from something next to me.

I sleepily opened my eyes to see Kisshu's sleeping face right next to mine. My eyes went wide and I held in a scream. If I screamed he would wake up and if he woke up I would be able to leave for school.

I gently pushed the covers off me and untangled his hands and arms off my waist. I inched closer to the edge of my bed.

_Almost there! Just a little more-_

I felt arms quickly sling around my waist and tighten as I was yanked back into the warm body I had just escaped from. He snuggled up to me and put his head on top of mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with his eyes still closed in a sleepy manner.

"K-Kisshu! Let go! I have to go to school!" I tried desperately to get out of his grasp.

"No." He said, not even fazed by my attempt to free myself. "It's too early. Stay with me and sleep."

"Kisshu! Please! I really have to get ready!" I said glancing at my clock to see I only had thirty minutes to get ready.

With a sigh of disappointment he let me go. I sprang up, grabbed a change of clothes, and high-tailed it to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my school uniform before brushing my hair and teeth. Before leaving the bathroom I put on just the slightest bit of makeup.

After getting out of the bathroom I went to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. Midway through making the meal I heard Kisshu enter the kitchen and sit at the table.

"What are you making?" He asked propping his head up with his hand.

"Scrambled eggs and French toast. Why?" I replied.

"It smells wonderful. I want some." He told me.

I pointed to the refrigerator. "There's eggs on the top shelf and more bread on top of the frig." I told him before going back to making my meal. After a minute of silence I looked over my shoulder to see him still sitting in his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

A slight blush came to his cheeks. It was kind of cute- _No! Bad Ichigo! Don't think like that!_

"I… I can't cook…" He said looking out the window, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You can't cook?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed as his blush faded. "Usually the palace chef, Drakon, Makes my meals for me." He explained.

_It made sense. He was a prince after all. I bet he's never done anything for himself before._

I looked at him, then back at the food I was making. I couldn't just let him starve! Even if he is an annoying, perverted, pedophile demon.

I through two more eggs in the pan I was using and pulled out two slices of bread. Once the food was finished I gave Kisshu the plate with his food and a fork before sitting across from him.

I saw him pick up the fork and try the food. Once it was in his mouth his eyes lit up.

"This is delicious!" He complemented. I couldn't help but blush. "From now on I want you to cook all my meals!"

"J-Just shut up and eat!" I told him.

I quickly finished my meal and put the dishes in the sink. I ran to the door to get my school bag and shoes. While putting on my second shoe I glanced in the living room to see a pillow and blanket on the couch.

_How did they get down here?_

Then I remembered. I feel asleep on the couch last night. And I woke up in my bed. How did I go from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in bed with-

"KISSHU!" I yelled.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

I looked down to my watch to see I was running late for school. With a growl I ran out the door. There will be time to be mad at Kisshu later.

_It will be easier to murder him when I'm not in a rush!_

With that thought I rushed to school.

**(~*~)**

**MewBean: So, Should the next chapter be in Kisshus POV at home or Ichigos POV at school. Let me know what you want!**

**Kisshu: You should let the next chapter be in my POV so I can go through Ichigos drawers and see her… *nosebleed*… Panties!**

**MewBean: *Slap's him over the head* You're a perverted mess.**

**Kisshu: Yeah, but a Hot one.**


End file.
